A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users can use a variety of electronic devices to consume such media items. The electronic devices (e.g., user devices) can be electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, laptops, and so forth. The user devices can wirelessly communicate with a communications network to consume the digital media items. To wirelessly communicate with other devices, these electronic devices can include multiple antennas configured to communicate on one or more types of communication networks, such as a communications network using the Bluetooth® technology, the Zigbee® technology, the Wi-Fi® technology, or a cellular communications network.
When antennas of a device may come into close proximity with other objects, the other objects may interfere with signals being sent and/or received at the device (e.g., signal interference and signal distortion). For example, when an antenna comes into close proximity of a human body or a metal object, signal interference and signal distortion can occur because energy that is intended to be transmitted (e.g., radiated away) to another device may be absorbed or scattered by the human body or the metal object. Similarly, energy that that may be intended to be received by an antenna of a receiving device may be absorbed or scattered (e.g., captured) by the human body or the metal object. Signal interference or signal distortion can reduce an antenna efficiency and performance of antennas to transmit or receive data.